


Sterek Mpreg Omegle RP

by HollyMartins



Series: The Rogues Gallery [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childbirth, I hope I'm doing this tagging thing right, M/M, Mpreg, Omegle, Past Relationship(s), chat, graphic description of childbirth, takes place after season 3, this is my first time using AO3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyMartins/pseuds/HollyMartins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I recently RP'ed on omegle and ended up falling in love with the storyline we created. If you were the "stranger" please let me know so I can give credit. I plan on creating a series featuring Derek, Stiles, and their kids.</p><p>In which Derek is in labor, Stiles is panicking and having second thoughts, and Tallie is eating berries and referencing Batman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterek Mpreg Omegle RP

**Author's Note:**

> This RP inspired me to actually write fanfiction, which I never do. I simply wanted to include the link to the original chat for readers to return back to when reading the rest of the upcoming series.

Check out the full chat here: <http://logs.omegle.com/b15282a>

If you were the Stranger, please let me know! I want to continue this storyline and give you credit.


End file.
